You deserve it You deserve everything and more
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: When Jerome finds out his boyfriend is cutting, he tries to stop him from it. Merome. Warning: Cutting and a little naughty word that little children shouldn't use (In author note, I think?)


On one of my story reviews (if your reading this on Tumblr, I mean on my account) someone (Brooklyn was it?) asked for a Merome one shot and I thought 'Hey, your already planning it out your head and it's turning good so far, write ASAP.' So I listened to my mind and wrote it. I have no way to contact you so. I hope you somehow see this :/

"Hey, Biggums!"

Jerome heard Mitch's voice bellow from the hallway. "Yeah?!" He shouted back, gripping Betty tightly to not drop her from the force of sharpening her.

Mitch soon appeared from the their bedroom and started grabbing some armour from the chest, "I'm gonna need Betty for a while. Quentin and Kermit's pool have been over run by some squids and obviously Sky's not here, so they called me." Jerome finished and put down his tools, handing their beloved axe to Mitch.

"Do ya want me to come as well?" Jerome got worried on how independent Mitch was lately. Yes, Mitch is a man and can handle himself, but can't a Bacca worry about his boyfriend?

"Nah, we'll be fine. Nothing we can't handle, right?" Mitch said, smiling. The Bacca nodded and gave Mitch a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, anyway. I'm gonna go take a quick shower." The young boy nodded and did a small salute before leaving.

Jerome packed up the sharpening tools, put them in a small chest and headed to the bathroom. He went into the bedroom and got out a towel. Heading to the bathroom, the Bacca started to smell something odd. A tangy, metallic smell. Jerome brushed it off, it was probably the iron ingots they recently made.

But as he entered the bathroom, it became much stronger. He decided to find the source of the smell, it certainly wasn't any iron ingots. It kinda smelled like...Mitch. The Bacca dropped the towel next to the sink and rummaged around the room

He checked the shelf above the mirror, the shower, the sink, under the sink. Eventually, the only place it could be coming from was the small cupboard that held all the toiletries. Jerome hesitated before quickly opening the small doors. He moved toothpaste and bottles before coming to the small bag containing two or three razors.

He zipped it open and the smell hit him stronger than before. He didn't dare look at it, but Jerome knew he had to. Opening one eye and then the other, the young Bacca was horrified at the sight. The small blades on the razors all had dried blood on them, they looked as if they had tried to be scrubbed clean but the majority of the blood remained. One razor, right at the bottom of the bag had more blood on it than the others. Fresh blood, dripping down the handle as the furry paw gripped it.

Jerome felt his eyes well up with tears. Why would Mitch do this? His Mitch. Perfect, beautiful, amazing in every way, Mitch. But the again...Jerome should have seen the signs. The Canadian had become paler, thiner and interacted less with their friends.

Jerome didn't know how long he sat their with a bloody razor in his paw, tears streaming down his face and matting his fur slightly, a bag full of dried ones next to him until he heard the door down the hall close shut and Mitch put the armour, and Betty, away.

But still he sat there, wanting to believe that. Mitch doesn't do this, didn't do this. "Jerome?" Mitch's voice rang throughout the house, but Jerome still didn't make any movement. "Jerome?!" Mitch started to sound worried now. "I-I here..." Jerome's voice cracked saying that and full of tears.

He heard Mitch head towards the same bathroom and gasp when he saw his lover sitting with the bloodied razor. "Mitch...w-whats going on?" The Bacca whispered, looking up at the young man.

Mitch stayed quiet, swaying on his feet and his eyes also, welling up with tears. "I didn't mean too. I just...I just saw it sitting there and before I knew I had..." He trailed off, not being able to say much and slid down the wall.

Jerome's eyes followed the action, unable to see much through his blurry vision. "Why?" He asked, lip trembling and body shaking as he put the razor on the tiled floor, drying blood staining it. Crawling closer to his lover, he brung Mitch into his arms as the almost porcelain-looking boy sobbed into his soft neck.

"I-I just don't deserve anything. I don't deserve my friends, this house, Betty, the honour of winning the Hunger Games with you. I don't deserve you, Jerome. I don't deserve you." That broke down the Bacca even more, sobbing into the Canadians shirt.

"I don't know why you would thing that, Mitch. You deserve everything, even more than what you have now. You have wonderful friends, you built this house yourself and you deserve it for your hard work. You win the Hunger Games because your amazing at it and it's natural instincts for you to do your best at it. And you deserve me. You do, you do, you do." Jerome rambled, pulling away to look into Mitch's puffy, brown eyes.

"If anything, I don't deserve you. Your amazing Mitch, everything you do is just...There's so many things I want to say, but there's so many that I can't even put most of them into words." Mitch smiled and started sniffing. "I love you, Mitch. I love you so, so much." Jerome started to kiss around the young mans face, neck, collarbone and, eventually, his lips. All the while murmuring "I love you"s.

"Promise me you won't do it again. I need you so much, please. Promise me." He pulled back and looked into the Bacca's eyes. Mitch nodded and rested his forehead against Jerome's. "I promise. I promise that I won't do it again. I love you too, Jerome. I love you, too."

A/N: I'm all depressed and shit now, but you know. I'm happy on how this came out and. I hope that everybody else liked it too! (I really hope the person that requested this also sees this, Brooklyn was it?) Yeah, message me if ya want anything done and I'll try my best!


End file.
